Lost Love
by AnimeGirl19
Summary: Inuyasha encounters the most powerful demoness of his life who is she? What is she to him? Is she also the most powerful Miko in existance?R&R plz first fic
1. Ouswari

AG: Hey! Fist fic here I do not own Inuyasha but shims I wish I did  
  
Chapter 1 Ouswari  
  
"Stupid wrench!" an infuriated hanyou cried at a raven-haired girl with shimmering sapphire eyes with true beauty. She turned her head to face him " Inuyasha! Let me go I have to go back and take my tests!" she cried out retreating to the old bone eaters well. He ran after her saying, "We need to find the shards! Wrench!" he blocked her path and grabbed a huge tree to stuff the well. She gasped "Inuyasha ouswari!" she cried out as his mystical necklace pulled him down to meet the hard dirt as she jumped down the well he looked up cursing the rosary. Then he smelt a peaceful scent, which made him at ease not Kikyou nor Kagome but another, which he hadn't smelt in years he then began to run towards it. But it continued running he tried to quicken but the demon hurried soon the scent disappeared. Then Miroku came up to him "Inuyasha! Sango and I were in a huge battle where were you!" he yelled "Shippou is injured sango's near death and I barely made it here!" Inuyasha's eyes widened in fear as he began to run towards the black smoke coming from Keade's village.  
Ag: HIIII how'd you like it???  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! 


	2. Controlled

AG: HEYYY what you thinkkk? First ficcy so not too good! I love writing! YAYAYYAYA  
Controlled  
Inuyasha ran to the thick black smoke covering Keade's Village  
  
A young demoness stood before the village with tears streaming down her face "I SHALL FIND YOU  
  
KIKYOU!" she cried out tearing apart the village her eyes where blank as she held dark energy balls in her  
  
Hand her long silver hair mixed with purple streaks shimmered and her luminous green amber eyes filled  
  
With hatred. Inuyasha stood to face her it was the scent coming from her no longer peaceful but mixed with  
  
Death and hatred. She fired one more energy ball at Keade's hut "DIE KIKYOU!" she cried out in pain. But  
  
A barrier put up by Keade saved Shippou and Sango Inuyasha pulled out his Fang ready to attack her. She  
  
Stared into his eyes, as everything seemed to die out "Inuyasha" she asked in an ever so happy voice. He  
  
Lowered his fang "Who are you?" he asked with his serious tone she looked hurt. "Inuyasha!" she began  
  
Running to him but stopped mid way and cried out in angst and pain clasping her head shaking it she  
  
Howled in frustration. Tears began to stream freely "STOP IT!" she cried out before a blue and white  
  
Lightning energy ball appeared on her head as she fainted. Inuyasha knelt down by her side and stroked her hair as three Shards appeared out of her head he sighed 'You look familiar' his thoughts drifted 'no it can't be could it?' he lifted the shards and put them in her pocket then picked her up and carried her to Keade's hut filled with questions. 


	3. Sister Brother Reunited

Chapter 3  
  
AG: I'll try to make it longer  
  
Sister Brother  
  
It was nighttime and Kagome came back she walked along the path quite unhappy "Inuyasha didn't come for me is he with Kikyou?" she asked herself kicking a pebble. She entered Keade's hut smiling as Shippou cuddled up to her "Kagome-chan!" His injured left arm was covered in bandages. Sango was lying down with wounds all over her. Miroku sat in the corner watching her with concern she smiled and saw Inuyasha looked at a bed holding a young hanyou. She grew afraid "Inuyasha who is she?" Kagome asked shivering. He looked up to her "Don't know yet" staring at her. Then Keade came to her "Ye is alright?" she asked everyone nodded except for the girl. Groans where heard as they looked at her hand began to quiver "Inu- chan" she said. He looked at her and studied her eyes then a flashback entered his mind  
  
Flash back A young girl held his hand firmly "come on Inu-chan let's go! Sesshumaru will protect us!" she said. Inuyasha huffed "I could protect you better!" he said expanding his chest. She smiled "Ok Inuyasha but we must surprise her with these wild flowers!" as she held up two baskets. He laughed "Ok.. sister"  
  
End  
  
He gasped "Yuki-Chan?" she smiled softly "Hai" and wrapped her arms around him. "Oh I missed you brother!" He nodded "Me too sister I missed you too!" as they embraced Kagome was shocked but calmed down when she heard sister and brother. Then clacking of dead bones where heard "Kikyou." Yukia said in a hiss. The closest thing to her was kagome's bow and arrows so she picked it up and ran out the door Inuyasha followed her to stop her. Yukia's eyes blazed like green amber fires "Kikyou this is for Inuyasha!" as her arrow glowed blue with white lightning shocking around it she fired. Kikyou raised her hand and her Youkai stopped the blast but were all killed "I smell death upon you" she said. Kikyou smiled "That's because I need my soul to live again but I still have Inuyasha!" she cackled. Kagome came out hanging on to Inuyasha as Kikyou hissed like a cat and knocked kagome down "stay away from my Inuyasha!" then flew off with the remainder of her youkai. Yukia growled "Kikyou I will get you for pinning Inuyasha to a tree and for killing sou-chan!" then kagome walked to her and put her hand on her shoulder "Would you like to join us?" Yukia smiled "Hai!" and hugged Kagome tightly "Sister-In-Law" Kagome blushed deep red..  
  
Thus the journey begins..... 


	4. Crying Memories

Ag: Thank you for everything I'll up you on my favorite authors list here's the fourth chapppyyyyy  
  
Chapter 4 Crying Memories  
  
Kagome was starting to get tired the were walking for three days without rest Yukia Asked if she wanted a ride but Inuyasha took her. Then Inuyasha continued but They all wanted to rest soon Kagome said the magic word "OUSWAI!" and he crashed to the floor. "Ok I think we can rest" he said with a mouth full of dirt and Yukia laughed. Then they all sat by the campfire miroku a little too close to Sango and he groped her and she slapped him the usual. Everyone was happy even Inuyasha was laughing Yukia looked around a bit then her nose twitched she shrugged it off. Then Kagome Yukia and Sango went to take a bath they slipped into the bubbly waters with a short squeal then Yukia turned to Kagome "Kagome-chan Do you like Oeechan?" Kagome blush "Hai I guess but he doesn't love me he has Kikyou!" she replied. Yukia smiled "I wouldn't be too sure about that!" she whispered softly. Kagome then looked at her "Well who is this Sou-chan you talked about?" Yukia looked into the sky and stared at the stars well it started like this.  
  
Flashback(this happened before Inuyasha was pinned to a tree) Yukia looked all through the night on her search for Inuyasha when she was a white blur with star glitter. She followed it and met up with an injured Hanyou she knelt down by the spring next to him he had red blue eyes that shimmered and long silver hair he stared at her. "Who are you?" he asked shakily. Yukia looked into his eyes "Oh sorry! I'm Yukia" she replied blushing he stared at her once more "I'm Sijirou Myorn Demon Prince of the Stars" she stared "Demon prince of the stars" she began to laugh he frowned "Would you like me to show you?" he asked. She smiled "Let me heal you first!" as she placed her hand on his chest wound they both blushed as her hand glowed blue and his wound was fully healed. "Alright then let us go!" he grabbed her wrist and made a whistle soon a giant cluster of stars fell down by their sides and lifted them up she looked down as the cool wind made her hair sway. She caught him staring a few times and blushed soon she was so high up she could only see clouds then a shake made her fall against him as they both really blushed madly but they stared into each other's eyes and slowly brought together and their lips touched passionately. Soon they were at a glittering palace near the full moon and a girl greeted them. She had long blue hair with yellow eyes quite a plain girl as you might say "OOOOOO PRINCE Sijirou my dear is back" when she saw Yukia she hissed like a cat and used some moon magic to throw her off but Sijirou caught Yukia just in time and Sijirou ordered the girl to jail. Finally after a month or so Sijirou worked up the courage to propose to her she accepted. The day they were to be married Sijirou went out to get her a ring she went to the market or a neighboring village, which happened to be Kikyou's. Soon people were rejoicing about a killer Hanyou being killed she quickly ran to the forest and saw Sijirou laying on the ground blood dripping from an arrow he held a glistering blue right and slipped it on her finger "I will always love you Yukia" as he fell of into an eternal slumber. Then Naraku appeared "I saw what happened it was Kikyou" she cried above his body then looked upon Naraku. She wiped her tears as he said he wanted to get Kikyou as well and to join him and he would revive Sijirou. She agreed and followed Naraku ever since.  
  
End  
  
"That is why I must get them both!" she hissed with bitterness as Kagome understood. They got dressed and headed back to the boys Inuyasha was missing as usual miroku and Shippou was sleeping. Yukia headed off as the others stayed back she saw Kikyou with Inuyasha under a spell again. She stepped out and pulled and an arrow from her quivers and was ready to shoot. Kikyou looked at her emotionlessly and hugged Inuyasha as a portal to hell appeared beneath them. Yukia yelled out in surprise and shot the arrow it hit Kikyou in her head and it combusted. Inuyasha woke up and saw Yukia smiling then run away. Yukia fell asleep against a tree knowing she did a good thing then another memory passed through her mind  
  
Flash Back  
  
Inuyasha was hugging her tightly as the war broke out tears rolled down his face and he said "Good bye little sister" as he walked away to fight in the war "INUYASHA!" she cried out "COME BACK ALIVE! BROTHER!" she began to cry she never cried but was able to now. She fell down on the ground weeping for her dearly beloved brother to return.  
  
Next Two months later the War ended and now she patiently await him she held wild flowers that they used to pick. She looked up into the blue sky "oh brother please come back" she whispered clenching her blue kimodo.  
  
End  
  
She smiled in her sleep and whispered "Brother dear I love you"  
AG: WHA YA THINK???? BETTER WORST? TELL ME REVIEW PPL PLEASE!!! 


	5. Retun,who are you?

Ag: I know it took my foever! But here's a chapter!  
  
Return  
  
Yukia sat up gazing at the deep morning smiling she got up and stepped over to  
  
Inuyasha. She then heard a rustling in the bushes she turned around quickly, but not in  
  
Time. A figure danced around her then grabbed her hands and pulled her to an embrace  
  
Her eyes opened wide. White and blue hair fell into her face "Sijirou!" she cried out in  
  
Surprise. He spun her around and pulled her into a breathtaking kiss.  
  
Yukia pulled away and stared at him "you! You're! You're dead!" she stuttered.  
  
"I cannot go with you! I have found him! You must talk to him first!" she said. Sijirou's  
  
Kind expression changed into a deadly one as a shard glimmered in his shoulder. She  
  
Gasped, then grabbed he bow and arrows then aimed. He looked into her eyes, which  
  
Made her faint to the ground, she fell on her knees then side fell to the ground. Sijirou  
  
Silently pulled her up  
  
To him and ran off Inuyasha had watched to scene in anger he tried to get up but couldn't  
  
Move. Kagome was next to awake and looked around "Inuyasha where is Yukia- chan?"  
  
She asked. Inuyasha had no time to waste he began to speed off "ouswari!" a loud voice  
  
Filled the air. He feels to the grounds eating the luscious dirt and ruble. Kagome slipped  
  
Her weapons on and climbed on Inuyasha's back as they went in search. Sango had  
  
Awoken a little while after and noticed Miroku was too close to her. She smiled and  
  
Blushed deep red.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yukia's head really hurt when she woke up stared in awe and slipped off the  
  
Bed. Sijirou was sitting on the balcony with his hair floating in the breeze she loved him  
  
So much. "Sijirou" she said while walking to him he looked in pain. "Stay away" he said  
  
In a cold voice "no" she plainly said and continued to go to him. "I may kill you," he said  
  
Again. "I don't care! I'm willing to stay with you!" she said placing her head on his back.  
  
Sijirou's POV 'Why won't she listen' I thought looking at Yukia in a cold glare "I'll stay with you Forever, that's what mates are for" she said to me. My eyes widened as all the memories Shot through my head "Gomen Nazai" I told her before embracing her with meaning. Normal POV  
  
Yukia's eyes brimmed with tears as she wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled Into his fur "I love you and forever more" he whispered. "So will I?" she continued Nothing else mattered. She was with him again and wanted to stay with him forever a Small pain shot through her neck as his fangs pierced her skin. He had marked her as Official mates se lifted her head and smiled at him. He for some reason cried out in pain and she fell to the floor "Sijirou!" she screamed he was transforming.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha looked around high and low until Kagome collapsed Inuyasha decided it was time to rest. Kagome smiled weakly at Inuyasha who decided to Look for a tiger or lion to kill. Kagome was resting while he was gone so he didn't notice The figure approaches her. It pulled back a bow with a glowing arrow ready to aim smiling it said "I alone will be with Inuyasha!" Kagome awoke feeling refreshed but the hairs on The back of her neck stood up. Her eyes shot open she quickly grabbed her bow and Aimed an arrow. Kikyou was shocked then lowered her bow "Higurashi leave this time" she said coldly. "You do not belong here!" she yelled again Kagome blinked "what?" she asked. Kikyou raised her hand and they were in complete darkness "I belong here, you don't!" she said. "Save you some pain!" she gloated.  
"You don't belong in the living anymore Kikyou-sama" she said with a gulp. Kikyou's eyes narrowed into slits "Oh a smart one we have here" she said walking up to her. Kikyou then slapped her into the tree and it grew vines holding her in place "Kikyou-sama what are you doing!" she screamed. "Getting rid of you once and for all!" she yelled back. Kagome was being strangled to death "with you go I shall live!" Kikyou laughed evilly Kagome's vision was becoming a blur "Kikyou, do not kill her just yet" a voice echoed. "Shinto why!" Kikyou whined childishly. Kagome then feel unconscious "My sister and brother Naraku will enjoy toying with this girl" he said lifting Kagome up. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha was busy fighting off demons, which suddenly appeared out of the darkness. His eyes widened as he saw Kagome on the head demon's back followed by Kikyou with her soul stealers. Inuyasha was taken by surprise and was knocked unconscious.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sango became worried for her friends and looked at Miroku "Um Hoshi- sama we should go look for Kagome-chan and the others" she told him. He nodded and they began to walk through the forest.  
  
Seeing clearly Through the eerie Forest  
  
Sango looked back at Miroku  
  
Dreams are slipping away How I want to hold you To hold your hand!  
  
Sango looked at the ground  
  
Now that I know what I'm without You can't just leave me! You can't just go! I love you!  
  
Wake me up inside! Wake me up inside! Lift my heart To the stars!  
  
They then reached a castle covered in clouds. Sango told Kirara to transform and she Jumped on her back followed by Miroku.  
Yukia saw fear in his eyes " you said you would do anything right?" he asked in a dark voice. "Hai" Sijirou smiled "These I want you to kill at those who appose me!" he said gruffly. Yukia's heart stopped "something is going to happen" she thought. Sijirou said, "You have to guard our castle I'm going to speak to someone!" he yelled then ran out of the castle. Yukia's tears flowed freely "why did you change so much Sijirou? Why!" she screamed. Yukia's tears became crystals "what?" was all she could say before she had turned into a crystal.  
  
! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A woman with black lipstick and black eyes shadow sat in on a throne "Ah my love!" she said. "I would never let anything come between us my lover" a familiar voice floated into the air "Brilliant way to get her out of the way of us!" as she began to play with his hair. She then dropped her black kimodo revealing herself "Yuri" he said. "Sijirou, mark me" she stated. He went closer "I shall mean it this time," he said before he plunged hi fangs into her neck.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
